Secrets
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: OMG! Another sequel! Don't worry, it's the last one it! It's about Bubbles and Boomer are having randezvous and their siblings are starting to get curious. BubbleBoomer!


Oh my god! Another sequel! But don't worry; it's my last on this story. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

**Secrets**

They've been keeping this a secret for a while now. They are in love and been going out as a secret. The blues hate keeping secrets from their sibling, but that's all they can do to keep their relationship alive. They fake fight when they have to keep covered. Though, when it's midnight, they go to their spot to talk to each other truthfully, from the center of their heart.

" Boomer, have you ever had a special moment with your brothers?" Bubbles asked. It was a beautiful summer night and they have met up at their usual rendezvous point, the secret spot they had there first kiss (a/n check my other stories on ppgs).

" No, I haven't," he sighed, " we're boys, we don't have 'touching moments'" She looked at him with a sympathetic face. " Come on, Bubs, I don't need sympathy. I'm still very happy because I have you." They both smile at each other and then hear a ringing.

" It's time to go, goodnight." The blue puff said to him every time they had to go. He gave her one good night kiss and smiled.

" Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." He said like every night, he smiled again and flew off, leaving her to go home alone. They've never been on a real date because they might see one of the siblings. They have never showed public display of affection; in fact, they were never seen together in public unless they were fighting. You might say it was a bad relationship, but to them, it was perfect because they were together. You could say it was just pure, innocent love but still it was a dirty secret they only knew.

**PPGS**

Bubbles tip toed into the house, hoping no one is awake. Suddenly, a light turns on to show her sisters sitting there on the couch. " Where the heck have you been, Bubbles?" Blossom angrily asked. She was very angry at Bubbles for coming home so late.

" You sneak out in the middle of the night and come back two hours later?!?" the green puff yelled, " What the heck were you doing!?!" Bubbles started to sweat from the pressure, what should she say? Then she thought up a great excuse.

" I went out to train to get better at fighting and I didn't want you guys to know because you might think I'm weak." She said.

" Bubbles, we don't think your weak." The red puff says, " You made us very worried, you know." Bubbles nods and walks up the stairs to their room.

" Good night." Bubbles yawn. The sisters nod and watch their sister walk to sleep. They both showed a concern face when they knew their sister was gone.

" You know she's lying, right." Blossom said with a straight face. Buttercup nods and looked at the stairs. She couldn't believe that Bubbles lied, what was she hiding from her own sisters? This made Buttercup even more curious about what Bubbles was doing.

**RRBS**

He quietly walked into his home to see his brothers at the table drinking root beer. " Where the heck have been, bro?" Brick asked angrily and Butch nods. Boomer looked at them with a straight face and turns.

" I was out and nothing else." Boomer bleakly said and walked into his room without another word. The other two look at his door weirdly and were curious about what he was doing.

" Wonder what he was actually doing." Butch commented. Brick nods and started to grow more curious about what Boomer was doing that night for two whole hours. It just wasn't like his brother at all. Brick take another sip of his root beer and went to bed to think.

**Next Day**

In the early morning, Blossom and Buttercup flew out of the house while Bubbles was asleep. They flew to the park to think of what happened last night. When they got to the park, to their surprise, they saw Brick and Butch there thinking about something as well. " What are you doing Rowdyruff punks? Where's the dumb blonde?" Teased Buttercup.

" I could ask the same thing to you powderpuff sissies." Glared Butch. The green counterparts went into a staring contest right after that. Blossom and Brick rolled their eyes.

" So, Brick, what are you thinking of?" Blossom asked as she sat on the bench behind him.

" What are you thinking of?" Brick asked her. They sighed heavily.

"I'm curious about my blue sister. Ever since that day, she has been very happy and over sleeps everyday." Blossom explained to the surprised Brick, " I know that you don't really care but- -"

" What day?" Brick asked surprisingly. Blossom was shocked that he was listening.

" Well, a while ago, when Bubbles didn't say a word to anyone, me and Buttercup were talking about why she was acting like that. We figured it was Boomer's fault, but she said it wasn't and flew away. When she came back later that day she was happier than ever and we didn't know why." Blossom said. Brick looked like he was absorbing every single word that came out of her mouth.

" I guess we're kind of in the same scenario." Brick finally said, " Our 'dumb blonde' has been happy ever since that day as well. He has been over sleeping everyday since that day." Blossom was surprised at that. She thought for a bit of time after that.

" What happened on that day?" Blossom asked, " It might all have a connection."

" Okay, we were teasing him because he was worried about your blue sister being so silent. He flew away then a while later he came back with a big smile on his face." The red heads thought for a bit of time. Then something clicked in their heads. " Do you know why your sibling over sleeps?" they both asked in unison.

" Yeah, she sneaks out at 12o'clock and comes back at two!" Blossom excitedly says.

" Same with Boomer!" Brick yells, " Truce just to find out what they're up to?" They ask in unison. They nod and shake each other's hand.

" Why are you reds yelling?" Buttercup asks. The reds look at them and laughs, then they tell them that they temporarily truced. " WHAT!?!?!?!" The greens yelled in unison.

" It's only temporarily." Blossom sheepishly grins. The greens turn red from anger, but then calmed down and nodded. " Good, so we're going to follow our blonde siblings to see what the heck they do during the night." She confirms with them ad they nod.

**That Night (Bubbles)**

Bubbles quietly got up and flew through the window quietly so no one will wake up. She flew through the crisp summer air and smiled to herself. What she didn't see were her two sisters on her tail. She flew in circles through the air, letting loose strands of her yellow come into her giant blue eyes. She giggled and flew a little faster.

**Boomer**

Boomer flew though his window and flew quietly and felt the warm breeze in the cool air. He smiled happily while he flew in spirals through the air, making his blonde hair move away from his bold sapphire eyes . He didn't see his brothers right behind him following him all the way to the spot.

**Secret Spot**

" Boomer!" Bubbles yelled from the tree. Her sisters were behind a bush near by the tree.

" Bubbles!" Boomer smiled and flew down to the tree. His brothers joined their counterparts behind the bush.

" Today is very beautiful, isn't it?" Boomer said.

" It sure is!" Bubbles giggled. She hugs Boomer tight and kisses him passionately, leaving their siblings traumatized. They couldn't move at all when they saw their youngest siblings kiss each other.

" I got something for our 2 month anniversary!" Boomer said happily, " Close your eyes." Bubbles closed her eyes and smiled excitedly. He put a little case in her hands and softly kissed her on the lips. " Okay." He says. Bubbles opened her eyes and squealed when she opened the box.

" It's beautiful Boomer!" Bubbles cried with tears of joy. In the box was a gold necklace with a blue crystal right in the middle. " You didn't steal this, did you?" she questioned.

" I used my own money, no stealing." Boomer said proudly. Bubbles put the necklace on and glomped Boomer to the floor.

" I love you so much, Boomer!" smiled Bubbles. She then gave Boomer one more little kiss.

" I love you too." Boomer smiled. Their siblings couldn't believe what they're seeing. Suddenly, the greens popped up from their spot.

" You guys are going out!" the greens yelled in unison blowing their cover. The blues looked over to where they heard the noise and blushed.

" We've been discovered!" the blues yelled and stood up. The reds stood up as well and walked over to them. The blues gulped and started to sweat from them being found out.

" Why didn't you tell us?" the leaders asked them, " We're your siblings for Pete sake." The blues were getting teary eye, the reds didn't like it at all.

" We're sorry, if we told you, you would not be aloud to see each other because we can't the enemy." Boomer silently said. Bubbles finally burst into tears and Boomer comforted her. " This was the only way we can be together." He finished. The reds and greens did understand their situation and it was true that they would never agree with it.

" Hey greens, come here!" the reds commanded them. The green puff and ruff walked over to the leaders. They all started to quietly argue with each other so the blues couldn't hear.

" So I guess this is it." Boomer whispered to Bubbles. She looked up to him and nodded.

" I guess it is." She then said. Bubbles gently gave Boomer one more, simple kiss before the rest of the siblings turned to them.

" We decided that you guys can stay together." Brick said. The blondes were surprised that their siblings agreed with them together.

" But you guys can't show public display of affection because people will be talking about it." Blossom continued. The two blondes smiled happily to this and hugged all of their siblings. " Come on girls, lets go." Blossom laughed.

" It's time to go, goodnight." Bubbles giggled. Boomer smiled happily at her.

" Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." Boomer laughed and smiled once again. How do you think?

Please review! Bye byes! Animelover345


End file.
